Quand on ne sait pas qui on est
by Yayue
Summary: Après l'histoire du portail de Gehenna, Okumura Rin fait la rencontre d'une nouvelle personne, une étrange jeune fille qui refuse de se lier d'amitié avec les autres! Le soir de l'arrivée de la jeune fille, un assassin s'en prend à lui, est-ce une coïncidence ou peut-être plus? Est-elle vraiment ce qu'elle prétend être? Ou bien cherche-t-elle à faire autre chose?


**Chapitre 1**

* * *

_**-Il fait sombre, où suis-je ? Pourquoi suis-je toute seule...**_

_**-Tu n'es pas seule...**_

Le soleil venait de frapper de plein fouet le visage endormi de la jeune fille, elle maudissait l'astre de lumière qui venait de la réveiller d'un profond sommeil réparateur. Elle venait de parcourir tout un pays entier en courant pour ne pas arriver en retard à son premier jour, elle avait dormi sur le toit de l'école en question et avait maintenant un horrible mal de dos mais elle devait voir le directeur de l'école, elle descendit du toit pour chercher le bureau du principal. Une voix étrange interrompit sa descente et elle leva la tête pour apercevoir le dirigeant de la Croix-Vraie du Japon, il portait ses habituels vêtements blancs qui lui donnait un air de clown et tenait dans une de ses mains un parapluie qui était assortie à sa tenue extravagante.

-Nouvelle ? Demanda-t-il, en sondant la jeune fille du regard.

-Oui, j'allais à votre rencontre. Répondit cette dernière en défiant son regard.

Mephisto se changea en chien avant de demander à la jeune fille de le suivre, elle n'hésita pas une seconde pour le faire, elle était venue ici et ce n'était pas pour rien, ils traversèrent une porte et arrivèrent dans un couloir plutôt sombre qui donnait sur plusieurs portes. Mephisto en désigna une et la jeune fille l'ouvrit, le professeur qui faisait cours dans cette salle, dévisagea la jeune demoiselle comme ses élèves, elle passa un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours avant de reporter son attention sur le chien qui l'avait emmené jusqu'ici. Ce dernier grimpa sur le bureau et présenta la jeune nouvelle qui n'écoutait en rien de ce que disait le petit canin, elle venait de concentrer son regard vers un jeune homme avec un sourire idiot. Quand Mephisto eut fini de parler, la jeune fille s'installa à une table à part et l'animal disparut derrière la porte, le professeur de la classe, Okumura Yukio prit la parole.

-Si tu ne comprends pas Hakurei, annonce-le. Sourit-il, aimablement à la jeune fille.

La jeune fille hocha légèrement de la tête, avant de plonger dans ses pensées en ayant le regard braqué sur le dos du frère du professeur, Okumura Rin. Le jeune homme était pressé que le cours se termine pour foncer à la rencontre de la nouvelle élève, Hakurei qui semblait bien intéressante, quand son frère annonça la fin du cours, Rin se leva d'un bond pour presque se jeter sur la jeune fille. Très vite, ses camarades le rejoignirent pour découvrir leur nouvelle camarade de classe et peut-être future amie mais leur accueil chaleureux et un peu trop dynamique aux goûts de Hakurei, fut accueilli froidement par cette dernière qui s'en alla après avoir fait clairement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas être mêlée à eux. Un sentiment de déception prit Rin mais il était décidé à devenir ami avec elle, sa détermination se fit sentir car ses amis reculèrent légèrement en voyant la flamme qu'il dégageait. Hakurei venait de sortir de la salle de classe pour respirer, elle soupira de lassitude avant d'entamer le long couloir sombre qui lui permettrait d'accéder à la cour et aux rayons du jour, bien qu'elle n'aimait pas la chaleur des autres, elle aimait être sous le jour contrairement à la personne qui l'avait élevée. Quand elle atteignit la cour, elle soupira d'aise en sentant le soleil réchauffé sa peau pâle, elle se sentait revivre bien qu'elle l'avait maudit, elle ne pouvait pas haïr cet astre qui lui redonnait vie à chaque fois qu'elle sortait. Elle chercha des yeux un endroit pour profiter du soleil, la fontaine semblait être l'endroit le plus rafraîchissant mais aussi le plus ensoleillé, elle s'installa sur le bord où l'eau ne s'écoulait pas et profita grandement du temps.

-Hé ! Hakurei ! Interpella Rin.

-Hm ? Répondit-elle, en tournant légèrement la tête pour voir le jeune homme assis à côté d'elle avec un sourire béat.

-Devenons amis ! Sourit-il, en tendant sa main à cette dernière.

-Je croyais t'avoir expliquer que je ne voulais pas être ton amie...

Hakurei soupira avant de descendre de son perchoir et s'éloigner, elle ne voulait être amie avec personne et certainement pas Okumura Rin ! Elle sortit de l'établissement et se retrouva dans la rue, une rue qu'elle avait vaguement arpenté en quatrième vitesse la nuit dernière pour arriver à la Croix-Vraie, elle décida de prendre cette fois-ci le temps nécessaire pour visiter la ville, elle voulait en découvrir le plus possible sur cette ville qu'elle ne quitterait peut-être pas de sitôt. La nuit arriva très vite sur la ville, si vite que la jeune fille n'eut le temps de finir sa visite, elle retourna à l'école, elle n'avait aucun lieu où dormir mais ce n'était pas très grave, elle savait où elle se rendait et cela ne la dérangeait de dormir à la belle étoile.

* * *

Dans le dortoir de Rin et Yukio, ils étaient les seuls à occuper la bâtisse à l'exception du cuisinier qui était un démon qui aimait s'occuper de la cuisine en compagnie de Rin. Le jeune homme était dans sa chambre à faire sa montagne de devoir que lui donnait habituellement son frère qui n'était pas présent, il rechignait tout en écrivant. Il en avait marre de faire des devoirs, il n'était pas théorique mais plus pratique, c'est comme que lui Fils de Satan était, un abruti qui ne réfléchit que pendant l'action et rarement quand il ne faisait rien. Il s'affala sur son bureau lâchant de longs soupirs de fatigue, il avait envie de dormir et n'avait plus d'énergie. Il était à moitié assoupi quand il sentit quelque chose d'étrange, il s'écarta de son bureau et une explosion se fit, un nuage de poussière s'éleva dans la chambre, Rin toussota légèrement avant de regarder le nuage de poussière. Une ombre sortit de la poussière pour l'attaquer, Rin esquiva le coup de l'assaillant en plongeant sur la droite, son lit venait d'être détruit, son opposant était vêtu d'une cape sombre, d'un ensemble noir et d'une épée où une couleur malsaine luisait légèrement, la lame de l'épée était d'un noir si sombre que Rin avait l'impression que la matière de l'épée aspirait la lumière et la chaleur, un gouffre sans fond, un trou noir. L'ennemi plongea sur Rin pour lui asséner un coup meurtrier mais un coup de feu l'interrompit, les deux opposants tournèrent la tête vers la personne qui avait tiré, c'était Yukio qui venait de rentrer et qui avait toujours sa tenue d'exorciste, il tira de nouveau vers la personne qui menaçait de tuer son frère à coup d'épée mais celle-ci s'extirpa habilement des tirs de ce dernier et s'enfuit par le trou qu'il avait fait à son premier assaut. Yukio s'approcha de son frère.

-Ça va grand frère ? Demanda-t-il à ce dernier.

-Ouais.. Merci Yukio ! Sourit-il.

Le lendemain de l'attaque, Yukio et Rin furent convoqués chez Mephisto. Le grabuge de la nuit dernière préoccupait énormément les trois personnes dans la pièce, aucun démon ne pouvait traverser la barrière de Mephisto à moins que ce dernier l'est convié, l'ennemi était donc un humain et plus précisément un exorciste mais aucun exorciste ne voudrait s'en prendre à lui étant donné qu'il était sous la garde de la Croix-Vraie. Ils parlaient donc du peu qu'ils savaient sur l'étrange personne qui a tenté d'assassiner Rin.

-C'est assez étrange, en effet... Soupira Mephisto dans ses pensées.

-Que faisons-nous ? Demanda Yukio, en s'avançant d'un seul pas.

-Rien du tout ! C'est no soucis et no problème ! S'exclama Mephisto dans un sourire avant de les congédier de son bureau.

Les deux frères se regardèrent et se mirent sur un accord commun, ils resteraient en alerte, ils ne savaient pas si l'assassin reviendrait rapidement ou non. Ils retournèrent donc en cours, le visage sombre et chacun dans ses pensées. Quand Rin leva la tête pour essayer de ne pas penser à ça, il aperçut Hakurei qui allait dans la salle, ce dernier courra vers elle pour la saluer, il n'y avait pas que l'assassin dans sa tête, il devait aussi se lier d'amitié avec la nouvelle élève de sa classe ! Il était têtu et très persistant même si elle refusait, il continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte.

Fin du Chapitre.

* * *

_Sur la demande de Mana-chan, je fais une fic sur Blue Exorcist et voilà le chapitre 1 qui est assez court.. Bon je trouvais pas d'autres idées pour présenter le début... Je voulais le faire long mais j'ai pas réussi..._

_Bisous Yayue!_


End file.
